


Master

by xxxraven



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Major Character Injury, Master/Slave, Pregnancy, Slavery, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraven/pseuds/xxxraven
Summary: Your family sold you to a prostitution company and Min YoonGi becomes your master/owner.Please don't read if you get easily triggered by blood and violence.Also, my first language isn't English so don't hate because of my grammar mistakes :)))





	1. Start of a nightmare

My last memory from the outside world is the moment my family sold me.  
They needed money so they sold me to someone.  
After they autographed the contract, some guys just took me.  
They put some drug or etc. to me so I wouldn't remember where they took me.  
I woke up in a room. There was only a bed, a table, a chair and a little toilet thing, idk but it was a toilet.  
I went to the door but it was locked, I yelled, banged the door, cried...  
But nobody heard me.  
I laid on the bed, for days...  
I didn't eat but I drank some water.  
I thought this was a prison.  
I think after 6 days someone came there, I was 6 days ALONE.  
He came and brought some bread and a water bottle.  
" Hey! Where am I!? Let me go!" I yelled at him.  
No answer and he just ran away from the room and locked the door.  
" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? LET ME GO! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" I yelled and banged the door.  
And then I noticed it.  
There was a CCTV in my room...  
Someone is watching me.  
Is it the guy that was at my room?  
And what is this place?   
Questions filled my head.  
I ate the bread and drank the water.  
I laid on the bed, thinking how to get out of here...  
But I didn't have any ideas.  
I couldn't even see the outside world from the room cause there were no windows, only one light on the table.  
Time flew by, every Saturday a guy came and gave me few slices of bread and a water bottle.  
He didn't talk.  
_________

2 months after:   
I got so skinny and sick.  
I didn't shower.  
This place was sick, a psychopath made this.  
I gave up, I didn't try to escape anymore, I wished that I would die.  
Suddenly 2 guys came there.  
" Come here!" They ordered.  
I walked weakly and we went away from that room.  
Then I realized everything.  
I wasn't the only one, there are many other peoples like me.  
And now they took me to shower.  
" Go to the shower!" A guy said.  
And I went.  
After that they gave me some clothes, white t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.  
_________

We went to a room. There were few people who made my makeup and my hair.  
After all that, we went to a room which looked like an office.  
There was a desk, 2 leather chairs and behind the desk was one bigger chair.  
There were two guys.  
One behind the desk and one on the leather chair.  
" Oh here she comes..." One of them said, an old one.  
" She is pretty but mmm... Really skinny..." The younger said.  
" Yeah but she've only been a slave here." The old one said.  
" but now you guys can go, after this contract you sign she is yours." He continued.  
Again, someone bought me.  
" Thank you." The young one said.  
He signed it and then we walked out to the fresh air.  
_________

" Oh, it's little bit too cold for you to be here without any jacket, so here is mine." He gave his jacket.  
" Thank you." I said and put the jacket on.  
We walked to a car, nice black BMW.  
He must be very rich cause he has a car like this, I thought.  
" You can sit on the back or front, you can decide yourself." He said and smiled.  
" O-okay." I said and sat on the front seat.  
" Can I ask you something?" I said while he was driving.  
" Of course." He said and smiled.  
" Why did you bought me? And where did you bought me?" I asked.  
" My parents bought you to me... And I don't know, I think it's a some kind of slave/prostitute place. Can I ask something about you?" He said.  
" Sure, I'm your slave so..." I said.  
" Why you were there? You don't really look like a prostitute..." He said.  
" My parents sold me." I said.  
" Oh... But I have to say this, even thought I'm nice to you and etc. I can't always be nice to you. My uncle owns that place and he's going to watch us... Only thing I know is that I shouldn't be nice to you. I should use you like my slave." He said.  
"And all of my family are really... Mmm... How should I say this. Really bad people, they're really rich and mean. Don't think that you're lucky that I got you, cause my family is really fucked up." He said and he looked really sad.  
" Okay, are they gonna torture me or what? If they are bad people." I said.  
" I hope not, I won't let that happen." He said.  
" Thank you, even thought your family is "fucked up", you're really nice. I won't mind if you have to use me like your slave when we're with your parents... But when we're alone, please don't." I said.  
" Thank you for understanding... My mother used to be slave too, my dad bought her. She is nice but she'll act really mean to you, cause my uncle will abuse her otherwise." He said.  
" Oh my... Does that happen? Why your dad and uncle are like that?" I asked.  
" If my mom behaves badly. My dads and his brothers dad was also like that, I think it runs in our family, me and my brother are next..." He explained.  
" But now we're here." He said.  
My hands started to shake and fear filled my body.  
" Let's go inside." He said.  
The house was really big, 3 floors, huge garden...  
The main door was really big.  
We went inside.  
_________

" Min YoonGi! You're home, finally." I heard someone saying.  
" Yes, mother." He said and a women came here.  
She was beautiful but looking really tired, she was about 40 years old.  
" You went to get her here." She said and looked at me.  
" Yes, her name is (y/n) (y/l/n)." He said.  
" Mmm... We have to change her name maybe." She said and gave me a glare that felt painful.  
Soon a man came down.  
_________

" YoonGi you came, with your new slave." He said and looked at me.  
" Yes, father." Yoongi said.  
" She is pretty little dirty slave... Your uncle chose her wisely." His father said and looked at me again like he was looking at a piece of shit.  
" Mm... She should probably go to her room and get her clothes changed so she can start working." Yoongi said.  
" Yes. Katharine, go and show her room. YoonGi come with me." He said.  
Katharine grabbed my hand and took me to down stairs to the basement.  
She looked behind us.  
We went to behind a corner.  
" I'm really sorry." She said.  
" I'm so sorry that you have to be here..." She said again.  
" It's okay." I said, she started to cry.  
" No, it's not. It's awful to see a young beautiful girl like you to be here and realize that you will have the same future as me." She said.  
She guided me to a room. The floor of the room was made from cement and it was cold... There was a little cushion in the corner of the room and a little blanket on it. I had a little toilet, a wooden table, a chair and a lamp.  
The room looked like the room where I was at the slave center thing...  
" This is your room, sometimes you have to be here for a long time... Cause if you do something wrong, you'll be locked here, for days maybe for a weeks." She explained.  
" Like in the slave center..." I said.  
" Yes." She said.  
" Can you say what I can't do?" I asked.  
" You can't talk to YoonGi or anyone who is above you, which is everyone expect me when we're alone. You'll only work here till morning to night and do everything they will order you to do. After you've done your work you'll comeback here and stay here till someone calls you to come upstairs." She said.  
" Oh... I can't talk to YoonGi?" I said.  
" If no one will ever know?" I continued.  
" No, you can't. There are CCTV's everywhere, If someone sees you speaking or doing anything that someone didn't order you to do, bad things will happen." She said.  
" O-okay, like what?" I said.  
" Really bad things, they will hit you or do something even worse..." She said.  
" Everytime someone says you're doing something wrong, get on your knees and say you're sorry." She said.  
" But I can't talk with you anymore, go to change your clothes and then come up, I'll wait you at the kitchen. Act like we didn't spoke!" She said.  
" Okay." I said and went to the room.  
_________

I went to a closet, there were only grey colored dresses, just like slaves wore in the 19th century.  
I dressed up, put on some shoes, tied my hair up and went to upstairs.  
I looked for the kitchen.  
After I found it, Kat was waiting.  
"What took you so long! You can't be that slow!" She yelled to me.  
I went on my knees and said sorry.  
" Get up! Now start wash those dishes!" She said and pointed to a mountain of dishes.  
I went there and started my work.  
She started to cook some food.  
_________

After 3 hours, I had finished the dishes and then we served food.  
We changed clothes for better ones, washed hands really carefully, set the table...  
Then the family came to sit down to the table.  
Min YoonGi, Mr. Min, Mr. Min's brother, YoonGi's brother and even Mr. Min's and his brother's father.  
We served the food, poured wine... Luckily I worked as a waitress at my "past life".  
They sat in the table for about 3 hours, Kat and I waited at the kitchen, quietly.  
After they finished eating, I washed the dishes and cleaned up everything.  
Kat went to somewhere with Mr. Min and his brother.  
I got everything done and I went to my room cause no one told me to do anything else.  
The clock was 2am.  
I fell asleep on the cold floor, the cushion was so little that only my upper body fit on it.  
I woke up cause' someone was kicking my legs and stomach.  
I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Min's brother.  
" You fucking slut!" He yelled and grabbed my hand and pulled me up,  
" You can't talk to anyone! Only when someone orders you to speak!" He said and hit my head.  
" This was the last time when I'm nice to you! Remember that!" He yelled and went away.  
_________

My left cheek was little bit swollen and purple, my legs got many bruises and my stomach and my hands.  
I went to wash my face.  
I waited that someone would call me to come up but no.  
I haven't seen YoonGi since last night, the only nice person, why he won't say anything to me...   
I'm his slave not Kat's or Mr. Min's... or his brothers.  
I miss him, I don't know how's that possible, I met him only yesterday but he seems so humble and sweet...   
I guess, I like him because he is the only nice person I have known in a long time.  
I'm falling in love with him. That can't happen, it's better if I can't talk with him.  
But what is he doing? Maybe starting to lead the company, they're rich cause the company is so popular... I think the slaves are pretty expensive.  
The day went by, I was half asleep, half awake...  
Then someone came to my room, it was dark, I was sleeping but I woke up.  
_________

" (y/n)..." He said.  
" Y-yoongi?" I whispered.  
" What time is it?" I asked.  
" It's 3am but thank God you're alive..." He said and took my hand.  
" mmm..."   
" I'm so sorry, I heard that my uncle came here..." He said.  
" Yes, luckily you don't have to see me like this..." I said and laughed a bit.  
" Oh my god... How bad is it?" He said.  
" He kicked me to my legs and stomach and hit my face..." I said.  
" Let me see..." He said.  
" No, if you turn the lights on, they will see us from the CCTV..." I said.  
" No, I turned the CCTV's off... So I could come here." He said.  
And then he turned the lights on.  
" (y/n)... I'm so sorry..." He said and looked really scared.  
" It's okay and he said next time he won't be nice anymore..."   
" Next time can't happen." He said.  
" I have to get you out of here." He continued.   
" No, I can't run away. They will kill both of us then... Because if I run away it means you helped me." I said.  
" I'll promise you that everything will be better..." He said.  
" But now I have to go, bye." He said, touched my hair softly and turned the lights off and closed the door.  
I cried, my eyes were swollen cause I cried so much...

_________

In the morning, Kat came to my room.   
" Get up! Mr. Min want's to meet you at his room!" She yelled and she looked at me like she was really afraid.  
I walked out and pushed Kat behind the corner so nobody saw us.  
" Who is Mr. Min? YoonGi's father or uncle?" I asked,  
" Uncle... (Y/N), I'm afraid for you, he knows... That YoonGi visited at your room last night!" She said.  
" What!? Oh my god... He'll kill me!" I cried.  
" (y/n)... I'm so sorry but I can't do anything to help you... You have to go now, stay strong..." She said and cried.  
I walked to the third floor... I went to the left and last room of the aisle was his room. I knocked to the door.   
Mr. Min came to open it.  
" Finally you came..." He said.  
He said and pulled me in to the room.  
" (y/n)... I said last time that I'm not nice to you anymore."  
" You've been really bad girl... And you know that."  
He said and played with my hair.  
" You need to be punished." He whispered.  
My hands and legs were weak because of the fear.  
He guided me to a room.  
It was dark and I didn't see anything.  
He grabbed me by my hands and put them behind my back with some rope.  
"Are you afraid already?" He whispered.  
" You should be..." He continued.  
He left the room.  
I stood there for a while.  
Someone put lights on.  
And now I saw, what kind of room it was.  
There were shackles on the wall, some kind of a bed which had also some shackles on it, on the walls hung whips and lots of other instruments for torturing.  
Now I was scared.  
And the worst part about this was the fact that I knew nobody would help me.  
Even if everyone in this house would saw him torturing me, no one could do anything.  
So many things and thoughts were in my head...  
Was this my last time in this world?   
Is this my last day?  
Will I die?  
Then he walked in.  
_________

" Are you ready?" He said sarcastically.  
He took off my dress, I only had my underwear on me.  
" Mmmm... So beautiful." He whispered.  
Tears came to my eyes, that kind of old man, doing this to me...  
" Don't cry sweetie, soon you won't even realize anything..." He said.  
What he meant by that?   
He pushed me against the wall, he hung me to a hook, from that rope what he put around my wrists.  
Only the tip of my toes reached the ground.  
He went to get something from a drawer.  
It was a little glass bottle full of a some liquid...  
And a needle.  
He took the liquid from the bottle with the needle.  
He came closer to me and put it in to my veins...  
Soon I started to feel dizzy, and I couldn't held my weight on my feet so I just hung from the hook...  
" You little pretty slut, are you feeling dizzy?" He laughed.  
I couldn't see anymore or everything I saw was very blurry.  
He took a whip.  
And started to flog me...  
I felt the pain but I couldn't do anything, even stand on my feet.  
I felt how my skin ripped.  
He didn't try to kill me cause he hit me to places where it only hurt but there weren't much blood...  
If he would have wanted to kill me, he would pick the knife and cut me with that.  
Now it just hurts... But I felt like I was dying.  
After he stopped he cut the rope and let me fall on the floor.  
" I'm ready now, you can go but let's do this again, soon..." He laughed.  
I was so tired and in pain.  
My body was full of deep cuts especially at my back and legs.  
I dressed up...  
The dress hurt so much cause it touched the cuts.  
The dress was soon on blood cause my back was bleeding badly.  
I used all of my strengths to get to my room.  
And after I got there I fell asleep on the floor.  
_________

Few weeks went past and I din't saw YoonGi at all.  
He wasn't at the house.  
His uncle came to my room few times a week and hit and did awful things to me...  
Today he called me to his room again and he did the same thing he did few weeks ago, he drugged me and flog me... But this time he was so angry that he used all of his strength to his hits with the whip.  
Again he said that he is ready and I could go,  
But this time I didn't get to my room, I was just coming from the third floor at the stairs when I fainted and rolled down.  
I wished so badly that I would've died.


	2. One way or another

" (Y/N)! " Someone yelled.  
I couldn't recognize the voice, I couldn't even open my eyes.  
" Can you open your eyes (Y/N)? I'll call an ambulance." The voice said.  
That was all I remember.  
I felt pain on my whole body.  
I tried to open my eyes but I was too tired.  
I tried again, this time I got my eyes open.  
I was at hospital, many cannulas on my hands, oxygen mask on my face, monitors making noices.  
_________

" Hello! Ms. (Y/N). Can you remember where are you and why you came here?" A doctor asked.  
" H-hello, I'm at a hospital and I came here cause I fainted at the stairs." I said, at the same time terrible things came on my mind... They must know about my cuts and bruises, they know that someone has been abusing me... And this time mr. Min will kill me.  
" (y/n)... This is a little bit sensitive thing to ask but where are those cuts at your back, legs and arm's from? Who did those to you?" She asked.  
" I-i can't tell y-you..." I said quietly.  
" You have to tell me, only then I can help you. Is your husband Min YoonGi abusing and torturing you?" She said.  
" He is not my husband and it's not him." I cried.  
" Then who it is?" She said.  
" H-his u-uncle..." I said.  
" O-oh... But why?" She asked.  
" Cause I behave badly..." Tears just kept coming.  
" No, that's not the reason. What is the reason?" She asked.  
" I-i don't know, I can't tell you anything else... He will kill me." I said.  
" No you won't go back there, I'll call the police!" She said.  
" NO!!! You can`t do that! He'll kill YoonGi!" I cried.  
" He has to be stopped." She said.  
" Answer to this question, who called the ambulance?" I said.  
" It was Mr. Min, YoonGi's father." She said.  
" What? I thought he was a bad man too..." I said.  
" Why?" She said.  
" Cause her wife is like me, YoonGi's father's brother used her too. They have this company who sells women to rich men. The women become mens slaves..." I said.  
" What? How did you get there?" She asked.  
" My family sold me there, they got pretty much money about me... Now I've told you too much." I said.  
" Thank you for telling. But one last question?" She said.  
" Yes?"  
" Why didn't you run away?" She asked.  
" Cause I want to protect YoonGi, he owns me but he doesn't want to use me as his slave, and if we talk to each other his uncle will beat me up or do something to YoonGi." I said.  
" I understand." She said.  
" Now I have to talk about your injuries. You had lost very much blood and you have a concussion and also many broken bones." She said.  
" Okay, but when I can go back?" I asked.  
" Of course you won't go back there." She said.  
" Did you listen anything what I just said? I have to go back." I said.  
" We have to discuss about that." She said and left the room.  
I fell asleep.  
I felt a warm hand against my cold pale cheek.  
I opened my eyes.  
" You're awake." He said.  
" M-mr. Min?"   
" Yes, I'm so sorry my love... I can't let this happen to you anymore, he went for too far now." He said.  
" It's okay." I said.  
" No, how can you say that? He almost killed you, he is mentally ill!" YoonGi said.  
" mmm... I-i just wanted to keep you safe." I said.  
" Darling, I can protect myself. Now I have to keep you safe. We'll have to leave cause he is looking for you. Did you tell anything about him?" He asked.  
" Y-yes... She asked about him and I told, I'm so sorry." I said and cried little bit.  
" Hey don't cry... We'll figure this out!" He said and kissed my cold lips.  
_________

I slept and Yoongi stayed next to me. I felt like I was safe but in reality, I wasn't. Few days went by and the doctor said we could go now but she prefers more for me to stay. But we couldn't stay, so we left. Yoongi bought me new clothes, jeans, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie. We took a bus from Seoul to Gimje. The bus trip lasted like 3 hours and at that time we didn't speak a word. We just looked away from each others. We left the bus and walked to find a some kind of hotel, motel etc. We found a pretty nice hotel, or to me it was perfect but YoonGi... He has used to stay in 5 star hotels so...   
We took a room. Yoongi picked nicest one which had two beds and sofa etc. I just laid on the bed, half sleep cause I was so tired.   
" (y/n)?" He said,  
" Yes." I said and opened my eyes.  
" What are we going to do?" He asked and looked at me.  
" I-i don't know." I said and I was surprised of his question.  
Why he asked that from me? He is the boss. I do everything he says.  
" W-why are you asking m-me?" I asked quietly.  
" Why wouldn't I? I don't own you..." He said looked out from the window, he was sitting on the windowsill, he still had his suit on... He wears only black suits, though...  
" You own me. You're my master and I do everything you say." I said.  
" No no no... I'm not that rude or mean. I want to treat you like my wife." He said and smiled at me.  
W O W. Just wow. He is a REAL gentleman. He bought me to be his dirty slave and he is treating me like his wife...  
" What? Y-you can't, really. Mr. Min, I don't want to be rude but that's not allowed." I said carefully.  
" You can call me Suga or YoonGi, please. And of course I can, no one can stop me." He said and laughed.  
" Yoongi, your uncle is coming and kill me even maybe you..." I said.  
" No, he won't hurt you anymore." He said.  
" Okay, I trust you. I don't care about me but I don't want him to hurt you..." I said and I blushed.  
" You're so sweet. You should get some sleep now, I will figure some things out and call couple of my friends..." He said and kissed my forehead, I laid on the bed under the cover. He went away from the " bedroom " to a living room which had a little kitchen.   
I fell asleep cause' his voice on the background relieved my fear.   
I woke up to a sunlight on my face. I tried to find YoonGi but he wasn't on his bed.  
" Yoongi!?" I yelled, I panicked.  
I rushed away from the bedroom.  
" (y/n)! is something wrong?" He came from shower, he only had a towel on his waist, his good looking body suddenly just appeared to my eyes.  
I just looked at him and I blushed.  
" I got really scared." I said.  
" Why?" He asked and laughed to me.  
" Yaah! Don't laugh... I thought you left me." I said.  
" Hey... Don't even dream about that..." He said and smirked.  
He came close to me and hugged me, he was so wet because of the shower so my clothes got wet too.  
He suddenly threw me on the sofa.  
He climbed on me, his weight was on his hands.  
" You're teasing me (y/n), did you know that? You look really good at that wet white t-shirt but I think you would look even better without it... But we can't continue this now. Cause we have to go eat something and find a new apartment to us." He said and kissed my lips. His soft sweet lips on mine. Those sweet kinda dirty words he spoke. He was too perfect to me. That kind of good looking romantic gentleman who is rich to my kind of poor, ugly, disgusting girl? How could he like me? That's not possible.  
_________

I heard YoonGi speaking on the phone talking about apartments.   
I went to shower. I took my clothes off and went to the shower, turned on warm water. I took some shower gel which smelled like roses. I heard a noise. Someone was banging the front door of the hotel room. I stopped the water and put on a towel.  
" YoonGi!?" I whisper yelled. (If that makes sense)  
I walked to the front door, and found YoonGi watching trough the door eye.  
" What is it?" I asked.  
" We have to leave. Now." He said and pushed me to the balcony.  
" What?" I yelled.  
" Jump." He said.  
" What? NO." The balcony was about 2.5 meters high from the ground.  
" Please. Trust me now." He said and held my hand.  
" o-okay." I said and jumped.  
Of course I hurt myself bit but the positive thing is that, I didn't die.  
He came after me and started pushing me to the closest car.  
Luckily the car doors were open so we got in. He started the car somehow.

We drove about few hours without speaking. The sky was getting darker and darker. And it was raining,   
________

After while I opened my mouth.  
" Where are we going?" I asked.  
He didn't answer. It was bit awkward cause I was only wearing a towel and I was getting cold. My eyes got blurry and head was spinning, I fell asleep.   
" (y/n)... Wake up! We have to go now." YoonGi said.  
" And change these clothes, you can't go there, wearing only towel..." He said.  
" O-okay." I said. Why he was acting so cold now?  
_________

I just changed my clothes to his spare clothes which were a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt... His clothes are kinda big for me but I have no choice now cause I couldn't get my clothes with me.  
_________

We were at the airport. Where are we leaving? But luckily we're running away cause otherwise mr. Min's men would caught us and kill us.   
" Where are we going? " I asked.  
He ignored me, again.  
We walked to the check-in.   
He bought us tickets to Shanghai, China. I guess we're moving to China...  
At least there are so many people so no one will ever find us.   
_________

We landed to Shanghai. Everything was so big, even though I lived at Seoul but here it's even bigger. So many tall buildings and so many people...  
YoonGi hasn't spoken to me now for 17 hours, is he mad at me?  
But I decided that I will keep my mouth shut until he wants to speak, cause it only annoys him more.   
_________

We got to a some living area where were some apartment houses, like 10-20 of those, same looking. I guess we're going to live here now. YoonGi hates this cause he is used to his luxury life. To me, this is okay. Everything is fine to me as long as he is with me.  
The apartment was... Okay. Kinda depressive view cause it was so empty. Only table, 2 chairs, fridge, other kitchen stuffs, black leather sofa, little tv, one bed, few table lamps and a bathroom.   
_________

I went to shower. There was no hot water so it was a nice refreshing ice cold shower (sarcasm). After that quick shower, I went back to bed. YoonGi was looking something from his MacBook, yes he even brought that and I didn't have chance to take my clothes with me. I heard how he listened some music and I fell asleep.   
_________

I woke up. I saw a dream about me and YoonGi.  
I went to the kitchen area. No breakfast materials in the fridge. I sat on the wooden chair beside the table. Saw a note on it.   
I took it and started to read it.  
_________

~ Hey...  
I'm so sorry. I had to leave. I needed to go. I left some money to you and got a job for you from a Korean restaurant. Maybe someday we'll meet again, or I hope so cause you're the best thing of my life but I did this to protect you. I love you so much (y/n)... I really do, even though now it seems like I don't. I hope someday you'll understand my decision.  
Min YoonGi ~  
_________

Tears came to my eyes and rolled down on my cheeks, I haven't cried in a long time now cause I pretended that I was strong, for YoonGi. But now he is gone, so I can cry.   
I cried my eyes out of my head, I threw some things and cried more. I yelled.  
I did everything. I was sad and angry. This was the most painfullest thing of my life, even thought I have been beaten up so badly that I almost died, but even that didn't feel as painful as this. I really can say that my heart broke into million pieces.  
_________

Few days went past. I went to do my work and got back home at 9pm.  
Then I showered, did some food and sat on the sofa till I fell asleep.  
Everyday was same. But that routine kept my thoughts away from YoonGi.  
I woke up in the middle of the night, crying and shaking.  
I miss his voice.  
I miss his smile.  
I miss his hands.  
I miss HIM.  
How I can ever live normally without him? That's impossible to me. But I think he is just enjoying his life, he is rich, he has more girls to fuck and a lot of party's etc...  
And I'm left alone to cry. This is the worst torture that anyone can do.  
Thank you Min YoonGi for this.  
_________

Half year went by.  
I'm still doing my job that I got back then.   
My life hasn't changed much. But the only thing which changed are my feelings. I've forgotten YoonGi. I don't miss him anymore. He is just a memory, that kind of memory which you want to forget.  
I was cleaning some tables when I heard a voice.  
YoonGi's father.  
_________

I cleaned the table's as usual. Just kept little more lower profile.  
" Hey." He said.  
I turned around and smiled.  
" Yes, how can I help you?" I said while smiling.  
" (y/n)? Is-is it you?" He asked and his eyes were wide open.  
" Yes, mr. Min. It's me. But how can I help you? Do you need some coffee or?" I asked.  
" Yes please, one espresso." He said and smiled.  
" And please come to sit with me for while." He said.  
" Okay, mr. Min." I said. I got him the espresso he wanted and sat down with him.  
We sat there in silence after 10 minutes he opened his mouth.  
" I'm Sorry, (y/n)." He said and looked at my eyes. That's what he said to me.  
" Mmm... It's okay." I said and looked down.  
" No, you can't say that. After all those terrible things we did to you. I'm so sorry about everything. I can't even imagine how miserable you've felt." He said and his coffee was shaking on his hands.  
" I accept your apology." I said and smiled.  
" Now I really have to continue with my work." I said and stood up.  
" (y/n). I came here to told you have YoonGi misses you. He needs you. He is falling apart..." He said and looked down.  
" No, he is better without me." I said.  
" No. You don't understand! He is becoming crazy! Cause he had so bad childhood... He is comming mentally ill. He needs you. Now." He said.  
" Where is he?" I asked.  
" At our house."  
" No no no... I'm not going back to that house, ever!" I said.  
" Please. I'm begging you, for YoonGi." He said and couple tears came to his eyes.  
I knew the situation was serious.  
" Okay, I'll come. I will do this for YoonGi." I said.  
" We'll leave tomorrow morning. You should start to pack your bags. Give me your address and I'll send a driver to get you to the airport." He said and drank the last sip of his coffee.  
What did I promise? I'll go back to the hell-house?  
_________

I packed my bags, threw some clothes that I bought here etc...  
Then I went to the shower and dried my hair with a hairdryer.  
After those I layed down on the sofa and fell asleep. Yes, I sleep on the sofa cause it became my favorite place after YoonGi left me.   
_________

Mr. Min's driver came to get me.  
We drove to the airport and a private plane was waiting there.  
Mr. Min was already in the plane.  
I went there greeted and sat down. Soon the plane got up and I just read some magazines.   
" You look really beautiful today." He said and smiled to me.  
" Thank you." I said and kinda smiled, he is so fucking pervy.  
I hope he won't try anything to me cause I'm too weak to defend myself.  
All I want to do is just see YoonGi.  
We landed to Min's private landing area.  
" Okay, (y/n) we're here now." He said.  
I came the stairs to the ground and saw the familiar house.   
The house that I see nightmares every night.  
" Go inside, we will carry your bags." Mr. Min said.  
" O-okay." I said.  
_________

I opened the huge door and saw the familiar view. The stairs where I collapsed after I got beaten up, the last memory from here. The stairs which leads down to the place where I slept. The stairs which leads up to the place where I got beaten up so many times. Those stairs are so fucking scary to me.  
_________

After I watched the places on the middle floor, mr. Min told me to go upstairs.  
I had to go there cause otherwise I can't see YoonGi.   
But soon when I was trying to go there, mr. Min stopped me.  
" Ouh! I just remembered that we have to eat now. Come." He said and leaded me to the kitchen.  
" Okay."   
" Let's eat some sandwiches." He said and started to make those.  
I watched the kitchen while he made sandwiches.  
" Y-you don't h-have maids or slaves anymore?" I asked quietly and carefully.  
" No we don't. We stopped that kind of things." He said and handed the sandwich to me.  
" Wow, that's great." I said and started to eat.  
He gave some juice to me.  
" Thank you for this, it's really good." I said.  
We talked for a while.  
_________

I fainted.  
Yes.  
I fucking passed out.  
He put something in to my drink.  
I woke up from a bedroom. This time the positive thing is that I'm not in a dirty room.   
I was laying on the bed and my hands were cuffed to the poles.  
This looked like I was in a some kind of sex movie...  
I just laid on the bed and examined the room with my eyes.   
There were just some old books in bookshelf and a table with flowers on it and a chair.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
_________

It was YoonGi's uncle.  
" Well hello my darling, long time no see, huh?" He said and smirked.  
" Fuck you." I just said and looked outside the window.  
" Ouh, you're being a bad girl. Do you want same kind of punishment like last time?" He kinda yelled and grabbed my chin with his hand.  
" No, no please." Okay yes, I submitted to him.  
" Good girl. Now, beg for it." He said.  
" What?" I yelled.  
" Shut your mouth, slut." He said and he moved his hand down to my throat and now he was trying to choke me.  
I was trying to have some air but no, his grip was too strong.  
I passed out again because of the lack of oxygen.  
I woke up again but this time it was already a night, probably 11pm.  
I didn't ever see a clock so I learned another way to check the time.  
Min's have a tree on their yard and it's shade is different when sun and moon moves.  
_________

I couldn't sleep.  
So I was just thinking things.  
For example, where is YoonGi?   
Is he even sick?   
I think it was just a lie to get me here.   
I fell asleep.  
Saw a dream about him.   
We were together, watching some movies and eating some junk food like real couples usually do. And after that we went to bed... And I'm not gonna tell any other things about the dream.  
So I woke up again. On the morning, probably at 7am.  
Someone was trying to open the door from the outside but it was locked.   
Then the one who was trying to get the door open, left.  
I didn't want to yell cause why would I? I was tired and if YoonGi's uncle would here me yelling, he would kill me. And probably it was just a slave who would tell to yoongi's uncle.  
The door opened.   
I just laid there in silence.   
My head was resting on the bed and I kept my eyes shut.   
_________

" Oh-oh... Hello." He said.  
It was Min YoonGi.  
" YoonGi?" I said.  
" H-how you know my name?" He asked.  
" Y-you don't r-remember me?"   
" N-no, I'm so sorry." He said.  
" O-okay. You don't need to know it. I'm no one. Just go away and let me die here." I said to him and closed my eyes again.  
He didn't leave. Just stood there.  
" Did I ask you to stay?" I said.  
" Please go now, I don't want anybody to see you here. Or whatever. I'll be dead anyways." I whispered.  
" (y/n) don't say that." He said.  
" W-what?" I opened my eyes quickly.   
" Of course I remember you, I would never forget my loves name." He said and kissed my lips.  
" Why I'm always the one who saves you?" He asked and started to unlock the handcuffs.  
"And I'm always the one who first tries to save you cause I love you so much?" I said.  
" That's also true." He said and helped me to get up from the bed.  
" Are you okay now?" He said and held my hands.  
" Yes, I think so." I said.  
" I'm so sorry that I left you, I'm so sorry that you had to come back here. I'm so sorry about everything. He said and hugged me tightly.  
" It's okay YoonGi, I'm okay." I said and kissed his sweet lips.  
" You can't imagine how much I've missed you. But I'm so happy that I can meet you again."


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ending, hope you enjoyed this little story I wrote few years ago (I published this on my wattpad but now decided to publish this story in here too) :)

Yoongi and I left the room.  
He held my hand while we walked.  
His uncle came.  
"Yoongi what the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.  
"Step back. We are leaving."He said with a really deep voice while staring at his uncle.  
"No you're not, you can leave but that slut will stay in here." He yelled again.  
Yoongi took his hand away from my hand.  
I was scared.  
"You will ever again talk to (y/n) like that. Do you understand me." He said while beating up his uncle. Mr. Min didn't say anything anymore.  
Yoongi took my hand and he lead me to their door.  
_________

"We won't come to this house ever again. We won't ever again meet these people who live in this house." He said with a calm voice while kissing my forehead.  
I didn't say anything.  
He lead me to his car. I got in and looked to Yoongi.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I'm just in shock. I met you again. I don't care about anything else anymore. I just want to have you forever." I said.  
"(y/n) I won't leave you ever again, I promise." He said and held my hand again while driving away from the house.  
_________

{ Half year later }

We finally moved away from Seoul to Busan. Yoongi bought us a big modern house. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 dressing rooms, kitchen, living room, pool, gym and a lot of space. We also have huge backyard.  
"(y/n)?" Yoongi asked cutely.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Would you want to marry me?" He asked and got on his one knee while showing me a beautiful ring.  
I was totally shocked.  
"Y-yes of course." I said while starting to cry.  
He put the ring on my finger and picked me up.  
"I love you so much. You don't even know." He said before kissing me passionately.  
"I love you too." I said between the kiss.  
_________

{ Kids will have to close their eyes now }  
He carried me to our bedroom. Then he gently laid me on the bed.  
He kissed me and now he was on top of me.  
"Y-yoongi..." I stuttered.  
"Yes my love." He said kissing my neck.  
"I have to tell you something." I said while moaning a bit.  
"Yes...?" He said while looking at me.  
"I-I have never had sex... Even when I was tortured and beaten up they never did those kind of things to me." I said.  
"My love, everything is okay. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said while smiling gently.  
"I want to. I really do but please be gentle." I said.  
"I will my love, I won't hurt you." He said while kissing my neck again.  
_________

He took off my white summer dress.  
"You look so beautiful." He said while caressing my body with his hands.  
He undressed himself. After a while he undid my bras.  
I was ashamed and tried to cover myself.  
"Please don't my love. I want to see you and your beautiful body." He said and he held my hands. He kissed my lips. I gently bit his lower lip while massaging my boobs. Then he started to move away from my lips. First my jawline, my neck, my collarbones and then my breasts. He kissed them so gently while still massaging. I was having a hard time now.  
He got lower, kissing my stomach, moving even lower. He looked at me and I nodded a little. He took off my panties. I didn't want to look at him cause' I was embarrassed, again. I covered my eyes with my hands and Yoongi noticed.  
_________

"Please baby." He whispered.  
I opened my eyes and looked at him. He kissed me again before getting down.  
He started to massage my clit and a moan escaped my mouth. It felt really weird. I haven't felt anything like this before.  
He kissed my inner thighs before liking my clit.  
I moaned really loudly. I didn't even know I could sound like that, so sexy. Even I noticed how sexy I sounded.  
I felt how he smiled while continuing his work.  
He sucked and licked my clit, it felf amazing.  
Soon I felt how he put his finger inside of me. It didn't hurt, it just felt really weird.  
After while he added another and that kind of hurt but not much. His pace was really quick and I felt a thing building up in my lower stomach. He noticed how I was struggling. I curled my toes and crabbed the sheets while moaning really loudly.  
He stopped.  
"I'm not allowing you to cum yet my love" He said while smirking,  
I was confused.  
_________

Yoongi came on top of me and took off his boxers.  
I didn't know should I look down or not. But I still decided to look.  
And that was a mistake. I was sure he wouldn't fit in me.  
Yoongi noticed how tensed up I became.  
"It will be okay. Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes." I was still thinking but the answer just escaped from my mouth.  
He looked to my eyes and started to push his member into me.  
I shut my eyes. The pain wasn't bad but I still felt it. It was a feeling like I was being ripped apart but still I managed to handle it.  
"Are you okay my love?" He asked while kissing my neck.  
"Yes." I kissed his lips.  
He started to move. Slowly at first but then picking up the pace.  
I was a moaning mess, I can confess that.  
_________

I put my legs around Yoongi so he could reach deeper into me.  
It didn't last longer, I came and Yoongi kept going on a while until he came inside of me.  
He laid beside me and breathed heavily.  
"I don't know how I have managed to not know how amazing this is." I said and smirked at him.  
"My love you always find a way to surprise me." He said while kissing my neck.  
"You want to do it again?" I asked and he smiled at me.  
_________

{ 3 months later }

Our wedding day is today. We will have really intimate wedding because we only invited 15 of our closest friends. My family wasn't invited neither was Yoongi's.  
I had a silky white dress it had a open back and 3/4 sleeves which were made of lace.  
I walked to the altar and everyone stood up.  
We said "I do" and I cried a little, actually I cried a lot. Over one year ago I wouldn't have believed I would marry Yoongi someday. I have went through a lot but now I guess everything is turning out well. If I would have to go trough it all again to end up to this moment, I would do it.  
_________

We had rented a restaurant for us and held our wedding party at there.  
The clock was 9pm.  
"I'm sorry but I and (y/n) will leave now cause' we will start our honeymoon now." He said while kissing me.  
Everyone cheered for us and said final congratulations.  
_________

Yoongi had already packed our bags and we headed to the airport.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"My love I can't tell you, it has to be a surprise." He smiled at me.  
We got in to a private plane.  
After 9 hours of flying we arrived to the Bahamas.  
"Yoongi!!!!" I jumped on him.  
He smiled and kissed me.  
"You like this location?" He smirked.  
"Do I like it? I love it!" I said and felt the warm breeze on my face.  
_________

We arrived to a villa which was so beautiful. It was just beside the see which was amazing.  
I got in and looked around. There was a pool in our patio and we saw the sunset from there. The smell of the sea came into my nose and it felt amazing.  
"I'm so happy. I can't even describe this." I said while looking at Yoongi.  
He came closer and kissed my lips softly.  
"I love you so much. You're the best thing I could ever imagine." He said.  
"You're making me blush because of your words."  
"My love you're a goddess." He whisperes into my ear.  
"I have something to tell you." I said.  
"Yes my love?" He said while pushing me gently to a bed.  
"I'm pregnant..." I said and looked to his eyes. I was scared of his reaction, I didn't know if he would want kids... We've been married for 18 hours now and we are having a child already.  
He got up and looked at me.  
I was shaking because of his reaction.  
"Y-yoongi?" I whispered.  
He came closer and suddenly picked me up.  
"Oh my god (y/n)... You're a true goddess my love." He said while leaving kisses all over my face and neck.

| THE END |


End file.
